


Something Simple

by Multifandom_Queen_B



Series: Billy Hargrove One-Shots [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Queen_B/pseuds/Multifandom_Queen_B
Summary: Billy wants to get you something good for Valentine's Day, but you'd prefer something simple.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Series: Billy Hargrove One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217381
Kudos: 3





	Something Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my tumblr

Valentine’s Day, Valentine’s Day, Valentine’s Day. A lovely little holiday for couples and or people with crushes both helpless or seemingly blooming into something more, a time where people can express their love for one and other and it be socially acceptable for everyone to be ‘cute’ and ‘kind’ and make out in the middle of school hallways because it’s the time of love. 

Fuck that.

You hated Valentine’s Day, for you it was quite overrated. Yes, you’re happy and in love but not everyone needs to see it. To you the holiday was a waste, you always thought why don’t people in relationships show this kind of love to each other all the time instead of deciding to go all out on this one holiday in which most couples probably break up a few weeks later. 

Valentine’s day just wasn’t for you.

You were walking through the halls, rolling your eyes at all the red and pink hearts hung around Hawkins High school. You were praying for the day to be over finally so you could go home and relax away from all of the lovey dovey shit.

“(Y/N)!” the familiar voice of your boyfriend called from behind you. You turned around to see Billy jogging at you, neatly wrapped red gifts in his hands.

“Hi Billy.” you smiled as he finally reached you.

“Here, these are for you.” he placed the gifts in your hands.

“You know, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“But why would I do that? It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Yes it is but if I am being honest here, I truly hate Valentine’s Day.”

“Woah, really?”

“Mhm. I just find it stupid that couples will go all the way out for each other for this one day and then they just go back to their normal relationship. That’s just so stupid. Why not continue showing that same enthusiasm in the relationship all through the relationship? Why do you need a holiday to show how serious and great you are? In my brain that just makes no sense.” you sighed, shaking your head.

“Wow, you really hate Valentine’s Day.” Billy placed his hands on your hip.

“Yeah, sorry for the rant, I’m just sick and tired of this stupid holiday.”

“That’s alright Babygirl, not every holiday is for everyone.”

“Thanks B.”

“So, uh, since I now know you don’t like Valentine’s Day, which throws my plan out the window but – hey don’t get sad now, it’s totally fine.” he hugged you and your head rested on his shoulder

“I feel bad for ruining your plan by not telling you I don’t like Valentine’s day.” you pouted.

“It’s totally fine (Y/N). I’d rather do something you actually enjoy than making you do something you won’t like.” he smiled down at you, nuzzling your forehead.

“How sweet of you, Billy. Thank you again.”

“No problem cutie, now, what would you like to do today?”

“Hmm after this hell hole is over, why don’t we go to my house and watch all the movies we want, play any games we want, eat all the junk food and candy we possibly can and just cuddle and make out all night? Maybe you can even spend the night over, if you can?” you traced small circles onto his chest.

“Hmm, I’m sure I can stay over. But seriously only cuddle and make out?” Billy grinned devilishly, and you smacked him on his chest lightly.

“Calm down there Mr. Sex Fiend, I know how much you fucking enjoy my cuddles and maybe if you can beat me in Jenga then we can talk about doing something more than just cuddling and making out.” you smirked, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Oh you’re on, you know how much I love competition.” 

“Good, cause I ain’t going easy on you. Now let’s hurry up and get to the next class and hope the rest of the day goes by quickly.” you pulled away from his grip, grabbing his hand and dragging him to his next class.


End file.
